Not Like a Mirror
by Eclipse Rose
Summary: Stupid Sync and his stupid wonderings. Stupid him for believing kissing your Replica was like kissing a mirror. And stupid Asch for wanting to prove him wrong. AschLuke, hints of SyncIon.


**Not Like a Mirror**

**AschLuke **(hints of SyncIon)

Tales of the Abyss T-rated FanFiction (rated for making out? Dunno)

--

Asch the Bloody, Commander of the Special Ops of the Order of Lorelei, was going through a serious dilemma.

No, it wasn't the usual identity dilemma, or the Replica dilemma. Well, it HAD to do with the Replica, but not because he/it/he-who-is-so-girly-could-pass-for-a-she was being the usual dreck he always was, but due to other reasons.

Asch the Bloody, Commander of the Special Ops of the Order of Lorelei, was going through a serious dilemma that involved Replicas.

Two of them, specifically (well, technically three, but Asch wasn't going around claiming to be the Replica of the insane sentience who dominated the world or what the heck are you talking about).

Luke fon Fabre and Sync the Tempest.

The Annoying Dreck and the Annoying Guy Who Didn't Know When to Shut Up.

It had all started in the morning. A calm, unusual morning in the cafeteria-what-is-it of the Headquarters of the Order of Lorelei. Unusual because there was no Dist on a giant chair (it had broken), no random animals eating from the table (they were outside), no threats to cut you to ribbons, idiot, stop staring at me (Asch had been sleepy), no gunshots (they were at maintenance) and no random person talking about world domination/destruction/whatever (he was somewhere… dominating the globe).

Sync, in an unusually talkative mood, had brought up the topic.

And now he was left to wonder about it.

He, Asch the Bloody, wondering if It was comparable to a mirror.

What was It, you ask? Well, It was an horrible thing, that only Sync would think about. Because the Tempest was twisted, going one way then another, destroying everything it touched.

Including Asch common sense.

And apparently, his surrounding noticing skills. He hadn't felt the short haired, white clothed, seven years old replica approach him, hadn't sensed the stare on him. He was too busy planning ahead, when he was needed right now.

"Um, Asch?"

Abyss green eyes stared into his own. And the words just slipped out of his mind into his mouth.

"Come with me."

Stupid Asch.

--

"Uh- Asch? What was it that you wanted?"

The Replica dared to ask! He was already too embarrassed to start with, and now the dreck just… ASKED! Couldn't he feel the tension in the air!? You could cut it with a butter knife!

…But then again, he was too useless to be able to sense it.

Yeah, flawless logic.

"I… need to test a theory of mine."

"Ah… And what did you need me for?" Luke sat on the bed, playing with his fingers. What a shy doll. Asch couldn't have shy doll Luke now, so he went to worsen the situation and sat down besides his Replica.

"This." No previous announcement, the Original pressed his lips against the Replica's in a short kiss. It was short, simple, innocent, and left the other so wide eyed he looked like an owl.

But it wasn't enough. So the long haired redhead kissed the other again, claiming the other's slightly parted mouth and not letting opportunities go away.

When he felt the tongue inside his mouth, Luke tried to pull back, which didn't work and instead he fell down on the bed, Asch following. He tried pushing the other away, but the God General wouldn't have that, so he pinned his wrists besides his head.

It didn't take long before the Replica began responding. He was hesitant at first, since it was his first (second) kiss (stolen by the idiot) and this was a MAN who was kissing him… His Original, his 'twin', his whatever! It was wrong! ...But it felt right.

After feeling the almost silent moan that left the other's mouth, the Original snapped. This wasn't just testing Sync's stupid theory any longer. Heck, he had forgotten what was it that made him bring Luke into the inn's room.

"Wha- What are-" Luke started, but was silenced by his own gasp when Asch nibbled at his earlobe.

The redheaded idiot slid his tongue down the redheaded dreck's neck, kissing here and there, enjoying the soft sounds that Luke made. The kid was already out of breath (sensitive much?), but Asch was enjoying himself too much sucking on a certain spot he knew was sweet (his body, remember?) to care.

Asch went back to Luke's mouth before he went too out of control. Big, red marks in one's neck are NOT easy to explain (nobody can be bitten so many times by a mosquito in the same place, Dist). However, the Replica was too short of breath, so he had to pull back quickly or the short-haired version of himself would die.

Not that he would mind, of course… No, wait, he would.

"So-" Luke panted, looking deliciously flushed, but somehow managed to keep that damn seductively cute smile on his face. Asch felt himself growing anxious, and just wanted to undress the dreck and- BAD THOUGHTS! "Did you manage to prove that theory of yours yet?"

Asch started stupidly at his Replica for a quarter of a second, before smirking. "Maybe… I need another test…"

He went back to Luke's neck, licking and kissing, his hand lifting that blessed short shirt and wandering under it. The Replica had a nice body, alright, but what else can be expected of a Replica of the great and sexy Asch fon Fabre/the Bloody/whoever?

But Luke's question had raised a point. He had been solving mystery of Auldrant number R001 (Replica-related 001)…

So, what could this be called? Masturbation, narcissism, incest, twincest… There was no right term for it. It was like a mirror, but at the same time it wasn't, because looking into a mirror couldn't make you feel anything other than narcissism or self admiration, but this wasn't that, because Luke was a completely different person even if he looked the same…

Now he had his answer.

And just in time, because there was a knock on the door.

"Luke? Are you in there?"

Asch was glad the Replica had been silent.

"I'll be there in a moment!"

The Original lifted himself from the Replica as he began fixing himself. Luke was still flushed, alright, and was a complete mess, but that could easily be solved. Other things could not, though, like that adorable pout… now what was the reason?

"Hm… Asch?" And now he had reverted into a shy doll? What was wrong with the dreck? "Can we… um… do that again… sometime?"

And Asch grinned. An answer indeed.

--

"I proved you wrong." _And am too damn proud about it._

Sync looked up from his book, staring confusedly at the person who had talked. Asch. What kind of madness was he proclaiming around NOW?

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Kissing your Replica is not like kissing a mirror." The redheaded Original crossed his arms and grinned. It wasn't every day he got to prove Sync wrong (because he almost never saw the kid, anyways), so he was feeling accomplished. Too accomplished, in fact, he had gotten two prizes in a day. "So I proved you wrong."

Conversation over, Asch turned around and left the library aiming for a nice afternoon with the dreck of a Replica he had. Yes, a nice afternoon, maybe finishing on a bed… with Luke under him… preferably naked.

Perfect.

Because, after all, looking at Luke wasn't like looking into a mirror.

It was like looking into a pond.

--

**Omake**

Back inside, Sync, speechless, stared at the now closed door, in a now Asch-less library, sitting on his chair. It took him five minutes to realize what had just been said, and when he finally absorbed the information, he stood and ran to follow Asch.

Well, not precisely to follow him.

Now, just where on Daath could Ion be?

-------------------------------

…Also known as 'The day the Tempest switched directions'. Yeah… Stupid me and my Replicacest addiction . .

AND IT IS DONE! My entry for DevART's LadyUsada's Replica Love contest.

I curse my speed writing for getting this done in… 2 hours? I started it around 2:30 AM… it is 4:42 now.

THE OOCNESS BURNS!

In case you don't get the pond reference. When you look into a pond (a natural one) you normally see your reflection distorted, by the waves and whatever is underwater. So when Asch 'says' looking at Luke is like looking at a pond, he means it is basically looking at himself, but not himself, because his image is distorted, so it isn't himself.

I'm weird like that. 

he-who-is-so-girly-could-pass-for-a-she reference to fanart?

NOT MINE! They are Namco's. I believe. Yes? No? Yes, I think...

I apologize if someone else had done this before... and for the badly written everything, and...

I APOLOGIZE FOR GRAMMATICAL AND ORTOGRAPHICAL ERRORS THAT MAY BE IN THERE. I'm Chilean, I speak Spanish, and I'm not even a highschool graduate (?). You cannot expect me to have made my English homework, do you?

-Antartique/EclipseRose/Eiian/Alexis/Whoever am I? I need some sleep...


End file.
